LA03: A Baby's Dream
Plot Shoko is having an affair with her office manager, Seichi Toriumi, a married man. Shoko had become pregnant by Seichi twice in the past and both times she aborted the pregnancies to keep him, but she becomes pregnant a third time. Seichi tells her that he is planning to divorce his wife, Mari, but if it were known that Shoko is pregnant with his child, it could cause problems. So Shoko has a third abortion, even though her doctor warns her it could make her infertile. Shoko accesses Hell Correspondence and types in Mari Toriumi's name, but decides instead not to send it. Seichi later promises to spend the day with Shoko, which delights her. The next day however, Shoko spots Seichi and Mari at the supermarket, and while they do not notice her, she sees that they have a daughter and Mari is heavily pregnant. Realizing that Seichi lied when he said he hadn't touched his wife in years, Shoko attempts to contact Mari in hopes to tell her she is being cheated upon. Mari does not believe her however, having been told by Seichi that Shoko has been bothering him at work. Shoko realises that Seichi has lied to them both. As Shoko takes a shower, she begins to experience excruciating pain in her womb from her multiple abortions. After going to the doctor, they inform her that she should give up on ever having children. Feeling betrayed by Seichi, Shoko again reaches Hell Correspondence and types in Seichi's name. Afterwards, she goes to the bathroom and slits her wrists, but Hone Onna saves her, bringing her to Jigoku Shoujo's world. There, Ai gives her the black straw doll. After gaining the doll, Seichi calls Shoko . He continues to lie to her, telling her that his wife was confused and that they were still getting divorced. Shoko realizes that Seichi will continue to use her and nothing will change. Shoko tells Seichi that she loves him and pulls the red string. Seichi's punishment starts off with in his office late at night, and is startled by what seems to be one of the young office girls coming in to give him food and a back massage. As it turns out, the woman turns into Hone Onna, who beings to strangle him before he blacks out. Seichi wakes up on an operation table, surrounded by Wanyuudo, Hone Onna and Ichimoku Ren in surgical gowns. They tell him that it will be very painful, and that there is no use for anesthetic. They insert a drill between his legs, his stomach bloating up as unbelievable pain goes through him, resembling the pain a woman would experience going through an abortion multiplied many times over. Ai appears beside him, says her rites and sends him to Hell. Seichi wakes up on the boat, and attempts to sit up, only to yell in pain and fall down with his abdominal area in intense pain. The Three Straws and Ai appear to see Shoko praying at a jizo for her three lost children, the mark visible on her chest. Hone Onna comments that even though the children that died in her womb did not live long, at least those children can reincarnate and be reborn. When they look over again, Ai has disappeared. Elsewhere, Ai is seen on one side of a railroad crossing, as another young girl looks in her direction, apparently able to see her. The train goes by, and when the girl looks again, Ai has vanished. Somehow though, this girl does not seem surprised... Category:Episodes (LA)